Zero Two and Ikuno: A Stroy of Two Souls (Yuri)
by Zersus
Summary: This is a story about two souls that felt like they don't fit into the world where they live in. It is about the special moment, about a once in a million chance, to find each other and to come together united in the wish and desire to be seen by someone who is very special to them, but not getting the right signals. This story plays after episode 8.


At the End of the day, after the fight between boys and girls, squad 13 painfully realise, that their time could be over the next day. The former plantation 13 squad was whipped out and that is a destiny that could very well happed to them as well. Zero Two words echoes in everyone's head.  
"If you keep half-assing things like that, you'll end up like the adults one day. If you have anything you wanna say, you'd better spit it out while you can. Because you're all going to die sooner or later"  
Ikuno felt the need to visits Zero Twos room after that, to talk to her and clarify, that there was indeed no secret, mostly to reassure herself, that they still have some time. Little did she know, that Zero was awaiting her. The two beds where moved together in de middle leaven no place to sit on with a safe distance.

"Hey, Ikunu" Zero Two said smiling "Take a seat".  
-"Why are the beds moved in the middle" Ikuno stutters  
"Why? This is how it was in my old Garden, so I made it here to" Replied Zero in a normal straight face.  
-"I see" Unwilling to show her nervousness by staying in the middle of the room a still very nervous Ikuno replayed as she moved to the furthest side of one bed correcting her glasses.  
-"Zero I like to talk" She choked in the middle on the sentence as she saw that Zero was on all four leaving a glimpse of her opening in the white nightdress she was wearing. Just enough to see that the skin on her chest must feel really soft and warm. Ikuno mentally slapped herself as she tried to continue her sentence.  
"I know" said Zero Two interrupting as she slowly crawled towards Ikuno. "I can see it. I see how you look at her, how you look at me." Ikunos face started to blush and she desperately starts to think of a way out nervous to the bone but too stiff to move. "Only Girls that have an eye for other can see it. That is why she never will. But I did."  
Ikuno swallow a bid: "I don't know what you are talking about" still standing on the edge of the bed as Zero comes closer her body covered in goose bumps.  
"Most guys fear me" Said Zero as she moved on her Knees, centimetres away from Ikuno "but I need comfort from time to time". She put one hand around Ikunos hip, overstrained, unable to process the situation Ikuno is not moving "you feel so nice and tender" say Zero very gently as she presses her soft torso against Ikunos. She is still unable to say or move, excitement has her firmly gripped as Zero places her hand gently on Ikunos cheek. "Let it go, Ikuno" As she whispers her Name Ikuno is no longer able to resist the chance to touch the skin of another girl as she places her hand around Zeros hip. A gentle smile playing around Zero Twos lips as she comes closer to the point of no return.

Ikunos touch felt insecure and cold as her fingers touched Zero Twos skin releasing a shiver down her back. Zero Two smiled as she pulled Ikunos Face closer to hers. Ikuno flustered closed her eyes in excitement awaiting the first touch of Zero Twos lips. Time slowed a little down as her lips came in contact.  
Ikuno was certain that this is the upmost feeling she will ever know. Zero Twos Lips were soft and smooth as she pressed a bit firmly. Ikunos insecurity flattered Zero Two as she enjoyed lips that were never tasted before and always will remember hers as the first one.  
At first, they felt a little cold but where rapidly warming up the taste of blueberries came to her mind. Slightly pulling Ikunos face closer to hers she opened her mouth just a little. Ikuno was overwhelmed, in her imagination a kiss was never this exciting and invigorating. She felt Zeros pressure as she pulled her closer she noticed a slight movement in her lips, unwilling to lose the contact she followed her lead and opened up a tiny bit.  
Feeling Ikunos reaction Zero Two reached out with her tongue gently awaiting a response. The warmth flows into Ikunos body and radiating into Zero Twos hand as she pushed her hand behind her head. The touch of Zeros tongue was moist and surprisingly pleasant, Ikuno felt heat building up in herself. Consciously she pressed Zero Twos back a bit more noticing her skins smoothness and softness, answering, by coming in contact with her. Feeling the response Zero Two opened Ikunos hair clip and moved her hand up through her hair along the skin, her left hand moved from her hip to Ikunus back as she pushed her tongue greedy deeper licking hers even more.  
The picture of Ishigo vanished from Ikunos mind faster than she would imagine possible as she experienced Zeros passionate demand for more. Her world changed again.  
This was a new height, this was the new upmost feeling that she could have imagined. Placing her other hand on Zeros side neck she responded to her calling for more. Time stood still; to be kissed, to be held, to be wanted and desired was all she ever wanted. Ikuno felt pure Joy as one tiny tear run down her cheek she wished for nothing more than to continue and never been let go again. As her hand moved from Zeros neck deeper to her chest she wished for nothing more than never let go of her.

Zero felt encourage by Ikunos reaction to try and let it go herself, just this once, it could very well be the last chance. She pulled Ikuno away, interrupting her first kiss and take a good look in her slightly watery eyes. Realising that she must have feel the same, Zero Two admired Ikunos beauty with her open hair and her pale skin, which remembered her of the moon reflection in the water from the day on the beach. Ikuno did not like the interrupting but looking in Zero Twos wide open eyes she could not help herself to wonder if she was always this beautiful? She, Zero Two, the person Ikuno could potentially hate the most was kneeling before her, her alluring body so close to hers. There was something on Zero Two she could fall for, her big lovely eyes, the two small reflecting horns, her white and pointy teeth framed by the lips that tasted so sweet. When did she became this beautiful? Zero Twos right hand moved to Ikunos neck gripping for the zipper of her suit, slowly sliding it down revealing her graceful in the moonlight pale skin. As her uniform slide open Ikuno could not help herself caressing Zero Twos Skin on her chest sliding slightly deeper with every move of her fingertips. As the suit opens up entirely Ikuno shakes it off with her shoulders sending jiggles to her breasts attracting Zeros eyes. She could not help herself as so fall in love with Ikunos elegant slender Body. Her flat tummy merging into a V shape and disappearing in those white skin fit panties made her heart race a little faster. Ikuno notices her excitement by the beat of her heart, she felt it with her hand as she reached the rise of Zeros left breast. With one elegant move Zero Two swings up the blanket pulling Ikuno in one irresistible promise with one hand under her hip in to the bed. As the blanked slowly felt on the two bodies Inuko could feel Zeros body pressing against hers, as her head comes forth under the blanked to start kissing Ikuno again holding her face with both of her hands. Ikuno felt like she was in a dream, gladly trapped, preventing her from making stupid decisions like running away from this exiting experience. The blanked was like a shield giving her safety and confides, she closed Zero in her arms spreading her legs a little for Zeros warm thigh to finds its way between hers. Feeling Ikunos embrace Zero finally decides to let it go, if Ikuno could do it, then Zero would enjoy this evening to the fullest and fade out all that is bothering her for this special moment. Lips pressed together She slide one hand under Ikunos back opening her bra, using this situation Zero press her body stronger against hers to feel her gentle body, to feel her heart race, her skin shiver, to feel her warmth, to reassure herself that this is indeed Ikuno a human being sharing this moment with her.

For Ikuno it was hard to imagine being more contented then this, moving her hands up to hold Zeros face, holding it and feeling the movement of kissing, intensifies it even more. While at it she tried to slip a finger under Zeros nightdress and see if she can remove one string from her shoulder. Without hesitation Zero Two lowered her shoulder making it easier. Only a moment later the second string slipped from her. Getting the dress off wouldn't be an easy task so Zero got up on her knees again and lifter her dress over her head exposing the true beauty of her fit body. Without losing eye contact with Ikuno she grabbed for her bra and pulled it of her. Coming back down her hand-sized cups pressed against Ikunos breasts. Ikuno could not belief the majestic view of Zeros naked body, as her eyes moved down along her curves she could clearly see that Zero unmistakable prepared herself meticulously for this evening, for Ikuno, and that flattered her. As Zeros moved back down on Ikuno she regretted not going for her sexy breasts for a short moment only to feel them now on her owns gently pressing against hers. Placing her left hand on Zeros back caressing it as Zero got back to kissing her. Zero interrupted herself and moved back a little to face Ikuno back again, still in a small disbelief how arousing Ikuno could look with her lips all red from kissing, her hair open wide on the pillow and her pale skin. Zero snuggled her cheek against Ikunos and started moving down on her, with her lips hovering above Ikunos skin sending shivers as she gently kissed every centimetre of her body on the way down. She stopped at Ikunos chest and placed her left hand on the right breast, squeezing it, moving it up, left and right, kissing the soft skin around the pink centre. Ikuno enjoyed every second of Zeros company, her warmth, hear kissing, her soft skin, her playing with her chest, everything was new and exciting. She wished she could continue kissing Zero, sticking her tongue in Zero and play with hers AND enjoy everything she is doing right now. Ikuno placed her right hand on Zeros where she was playing with her chest and pulled with her left hand on the upper arm back up to kiss and taste her. Not a single word was spoken, but everything was communicated. Zero Two enjoyed Ikunos initiative very much, strongly she pressed her lips against Ikunos pushing her tongue deeper in to Ikuno, feeling, that she answered with pressure from her side. Zero became even more exited, she gave pressure to her side that was still resting between Ikunos legs and noticing Ikunos raising one of her legs Zero began moving her hip along Ikunos thigh. Feeling Zeros pressure between her legs Ikuno made a little more room for Zero and supported the leg that Zero was pressing against. As Zero lifted her body a little Ikuno moved her hand between them holding Zeros face again and feeling the movement of her jaw increased her excitement even more. She started sliding her hands lover noticing that Zero lifted her chest making room for Ikuno, her excitement came to an all times high as she could finally get a hold on Zeros breasts. They filled Ikunos hands to the fullest and there are placed left behind that she could not hold at the same time. The skin felt soft and smooth but everything was as firmly as it could be.

Zero Twos right hand give enough support for her upper body that her left hand could move freely, sliding from Ikunos left cheek down to her left bottom cheek squeezing it tightly. One finger slipped under her panties pulling it carefully down, awaiting Ikunos reaction, if she would agree or not. Her hips wiggled a little helping Zero to remove what was clearly unnecessary. This is all the confirmation that Zero needed she lifted her thigh that was pressing against Ikunos middle the whole time as she moved her hand even lower, Ikuno spread her legs to make room for her. Ikuno didn't want to lose contact with Zero at that place reconsidered it only one moment later as she felt Zeros hand stroking the inner side of her thighs coming closer back to the middle. Ikuno felt a relief knowing that everything was primed even if she did not had that outcome in mind. Zeros finger found a soft and gentle place to hold between two fingers, moving from left to right, occasionally pulling and stroking a little. Zero would have loved to continue kissing Ikuno, but right now she wanted to give her the maximum pleasure she thought she was capable to, as her head starting to go down on Ikuno again. A bit sad that the kiss was over for now and Zero moved her chest out of her hands reach Ikuno trembled as she felt something even moister between her legs. She lifted her view just to see that Zero has buried her Head between Ikunos legs sending waves of pure pleasure through Ikunos body with every lick she took. It was at this moment Ikuno could no longer keep her voice down. The waves came in violent shocks from her very centre always leaven I bit of energy behind in her body, accumulating a mountain that was getting ready to explode. She grasped Zeros head burrowing her fingers deep in to her hair and placed another hand on her chest where Zeros hand was still resting, she give herself a firm grip through Zeros hand. Moaning, fighting against the pile of building up pleasure Ikuno feared that a passer-by could hear her loud and clear. Zero Two enjoyed Ikunos pure reaction and pleasure, switching hands, she placed her right on Ikunos other chest and her left hand under Ikunos left butt cheek, lifting her lower part just a little for more comfort but mostly to give Ikunos an even better time. As the pressure on her head started to grow stronger Zero stopped her tongue, denying Ikuno her climax. Zero was not done with her jet, she wanted to give Ikuno her fullest, her all. Lifting her head peeking at the aroused pink face of Ikuno, Zero smiled, she came back up again to Ikuno and gave her one last intensive kiss before going back down on her. Ikuno used her chance as Zero came up to her, to go after one of her boobs and placed the other hand of her back. She did not stay for too long, just so that Ikuno could calm down a little but the pause was over as soon as she felt Zeros hand back under her bottom. This time Zeros strokes where longer, with a little more pressure and Ikuno knew that this time she will go up to the very end. Her tummy rise and felt and back, as her breath become uncontrollable she knew that only view more strokes are left before the explosion. Not knowing if Zero would continue or pause again she placed her hand on Zeros back of the head to firmly lock it and her other hand covered her mouth and moans. And then, it peaked. It was not an explosion, but something far greater, a wave, heavy and strong rolled over her body, leaving her speechless for the moment, her chest rises up when her back bucked, her head leaving the pillow with an open but silent mouth biting the air as a long moan from the depths of her very soul escaped her lungs without holding anything back. This was the time for Zero to continue her work with just the tip of her tongue somewhat faster. Ikuno lost control over her body, trembling, moaning full of energy but at the same time helpless she opened her legs and tried to pull Zeros head back up. Zero Two complied leaving Ikuno alone too her pleasure. All this was a new height, Ikuno sink back in to the pillow, eyes closed and heavy breathing she could feel how Zero Two snuggled on her side, placing her head sideways right next to Ikunos. She opened her eyes to see Zero smiling, her white pointy teeth stirred something in Ikuno and she was ready to give her all for Zero. What was this feeling inside of Ikuno? Is this love? This was not important at the moment, right now all she wanted was to show Zero Two what she felt and that for this moment in time and pace, she loved her unconditional, absolute. Ikuno would explore her feeling later.

Resting on Ikunos chest Zero could feel her heart beating, felt the rise and fall as she breathe. Seeing her turning to the side, and feeling her hand on her own cheek, Zero knew, that the next kiss from Ikuno would be full of love and passion, gently, full of emotions and from the bottom of her heart. This kiss would represent Ikuno. She first kissed the upper lip, then smooching he lower lip she opened her mouth and start liking her lips. With the final kiss she told Zero to open up and start licking the tip of Zeros tongue sending little smooches to her lips. Ikuno was delighted to see that Zero read everything that Ikuno told her without really telling her. All hands moved automatically moments ago to their designated placed. Zero slipped one arm under Ikuno the moment she turned to her, Ikunos left hand under Zeros cheek, Zeros upper left hand moved to Ikunos back and Ikunos upper right arm was again resting and squeeze Zeros chest as both lied on the side facing each other. Ikuno didn't know how to continue, that's when Zero moved on her back and grabbed Ikunos one free hand, moving it away from her chest down below. Aligning her finger over Ikunos Zero Two showed her, her most favourite placed and where she like to be touched and stroked. Ikuno was thankful that Zero took the imitative and showed her where she really likes it the most. The sensation touching Zero on her most privet parts makes Ikuno blush a little and feeling her moist excitement boosted Ikonos confides as well as give her a feeling to be wanted and desired. Zero moved her left hand away and placed it on Ikunos right chest leaving Ikunos hand alone and free to move. Ikuno moved above Zero resting now on her left elbow she was still holding Zeros face with that hand as she came closer to kiss her breasts, moving one leg on one of Zeros she saw how she closed her eyes and placed her now free hand between Ikunos legs, not quit reaching what she was hoping to reach. The closed eyes where a sign of trust from Ikunos point of view and she appreciated it, as she searched for new places for Zero to like not leaving the known spots behind. Zero Two liked what Ikuno was doing very much, she was liking Ikuno a lot to, they both had a similar desire, to be loved and accepted by the one they treasured and loved the most but they were not getting the right responses from them. Her excitement grows with every little movement from Ikunos gentle and elegant finger and Zero started to move the hip contrary to Ikunos strokes to increase the sensation. She broke her silence with moans through a still closed mouth. Ikuno did notice is it and became really curios how Zero Two would sound with her mouth open. She started kissing her again moving her lips out of reach every time she touched Zeros favourite places.

Finally, Ikuno managed to time her kissing, releasing her lips in just the right moment to hear Zeros charmingly cute and coy moan once, this was all that she wanted, but after leaving her lips once open, she no longer tried to hold back. During the kissing Ikuno came closer to Zero, feeling her hand between her legs gently stroking running her hand up and down her legs back to the centre. Zeros passion raised higher and she felt the need to feel Ikuno inside her, even if it was just a little, not forcing her, but sending a clear sign. She moved her hip upwards the moment Ikunos fingers glide down entering Zero a little, she gave a louder moan as her fingers firmly hold on to Ikunos thigh looking Ikuno straight in her gorgeous eyes. There were no more signs necessary, everything was clear. Ikuno continued to move her fingers in and out, kissing Zero, stroking her chest and feeling how Zero tightened around her fingers. Seeing Zero getting closer to the climax Ikuno herself felt it building up again, Zeros touches did their part to help Ikuno to reach it. Ikuno knew, that Zero was about to come as her breathing became faster and shorter, she grasped with her left hand for Ikunos arm locking it in place prohibiting Ikuno to stop what she was doing. Zeros chest moved up and down, and she could feel that she couldn't last much longer, looking in to Ikunos eyes she saw that her play drove Ikuno close to her finish hoping that she could provide it before her own pleasure would overcome her. And then Ikuno came, accidently driving her fingers deeper in to Zero. Zero Two could no longer hold back as she reached her climax her moans became slightly shorter and higher pitched, Zero closed her arms around Ikuno and pressed her against herself holding her tightly, letting the echo of waves resonate in her body. Zero never felt it in this intensity before, there was something special about Ikuno. As the wave's tides down, Zero wanted nothing more than to caress Ikuno, stroke her hair until they both fall asleep.

Ikuno woke up to the sound of curtains moving in the wind, Zero Twos head was resting on side of her chest, one of her hands was resting on the other. Zero was still asleep. Ikuno felt comfortable, at easy and light. She would have loved to reach out and touch Zeros face or pet her head, but was too afraid to wake her up. Instead she enjoyed the lovely view of Zero sleeping so peacefully. After the last night Ikuno realised that she needed to confess to Ishigo or regret it otherwise for the rest of her life, should it be short or long. She would confess, on the first chance she would get to be alone with her, to see if there is anything in Ishigos eyes that resemble anything similar to what she feels for her. Zero was right, her lives could be over the next day, or even this day. Ikuno started to pet Zeros head. She knew that, Zero will not always be the girl that is now sleeping next to her, but when the time comes where she would be the only one that could help her, she would risk her life for Zero. Ikuno wished that, this moment right now, could last a little longer, as long as possible. For Zero not to wake up, for no one to knock on the door. Stay like this a little longer.

Zero Two dreamed about being surrounded by a huge body of warm water in the sunset, calmly, peacefully floating away. This was not flying, but it was something that Zero Two could almost fall in love with.

A Word from the Author: This is a story about two souls that felt like they don't fit in to the world where they live in. It is about the special moment, about a once in a million chance, to find each other and to come together united in the wish and desire to be seen by someone who is very special to them, but not getting the right signals. This story ties in right after episode 8, and explain why Ikuno risked her health to blast a way open for Zero in the late episodes. I think that Ikuno and Zero have a lot more in common, so I created this story for them, so that in my head, they don't feel too lonely. I was inspired by this reddit posting r/DarlingInTheFranxx/comments/905287/i_just_started_rewatching_and_this_scene_blew_my/ what started as a joke, become this story.

Thank you very, very much for your time and reading.

Zersus.


End file.
